nokiafandomcom-20200222-history
Nokia Saga
Nokia Saga Nokia Saga Concept Replica mobile phone comes with two SIM card slots (with dual standby), which make you to keep in touch with business and personal contacts simultaneously. Using advanced motion sensor technology, the Nokia Saga Concept Replica phone adds more fun interactivity to you. The screen will rotate automatically when you turn it from portrait view to landscape view, and vice versa. You also can change the wallpaper and music tracks by just swaying the phone. The built-in 3.2 megapixel camera lets you take great pictures with LED flash. You can also record video clips with it. Watching widescreen videos on the beautiful screen or listening to the songs with the built-in music player, both of which will be an enjoyable thing. In addition, it's expandable via optional TF memory cards up to 32 GB in size, so you can store your favorite songs and movies in it. With stereo Bluetooth wireless technology, users can enjoy a wireless mobile stereo experience on the go with compatible Bluetooth-enabled stereo headphones. GSM Compatibility: Frequencies 900MHz, 1800MHz, 1900MHz. Languages: English,French,Spanish,Portuguese,Dutch,Malasian,Indonesian,Turkish,Russian, Arabic,Persian,Hindi, Screen: 2.4 inch, QVGA high vivid touch screen, 240*320 pixels SIM Card Slots: 2 Card Slots SIM Card Modes: Dual SIM open, Only SIM1 open, Only SIM2 open, Flight Mode Security Settings: Phone lock, Auto Keypad lock, Change password Camera: 2.0 Megapixel camera, supports video-shoot, the duration depends on storage Audio Player: Built-in Ring tone: supports MP3 audio record as ring tone User Profiles: General, Meeting, Outdoor, Indoor, Headset, Bluetooth Memory: TF Card Slot (up to 32GB) Vibration: Support GPRS Support: Browse WAP Internet Capable/WLAN Messaging: SMS, MMS, Chat Games: Built-in Funny Games E-Book Reader: TXT Bluetooth Support: Bluetooth 2.0 Power Source: Built in Rechargeable Li-ion Battery Shape: Bar Phone Specification: Multimedia: - Camera, Image Viewer, Video recorder, Video Player, - Audio Player, Sound recorder, FM Radio, Slide Show File formats: - Music: MP3, MIDI, AMR, WAV - Image: GIF, JPG - Video: 3GP, MP4 - E-Book: TXT Digital Still Camera: - Resolution: 80x60, 160x120, 176x220, 320x240, 640x480 - Image Quality: High, Normal, Low - Picture Settings: Effects, White Balance, Scene Modes - EV: 8steps (+4 to -4) - Banding: 50Hz / 60Hz Video recorder: - Video Record Format: 3GP - Video Quality: Normal, Low, High - Video Settings: Effects Setting - Banding: 50Hz / 60Hz Sound recorder: - Format: AMR, WAV, AWB - Sound quality: Low, High Audio Player: - Formats: MP3, WAV - Settings: Player, Display, Add Ring tones, Bluetooth FM Stetreo Radio: - Radio FM Tuner Frequency: 87.5MHz to 108MHz - Background Play: ON, OFF - Loudspeakers: ON, OFF Bluetooth: - Type: MTK BT DEVICE - Supported Service Profiles: Handsfree, Headset - Options: Power, Inquiry Audio Device, My Device, Active Devices, Settings Battery Life: - Talk Time: Up to 3.5 hours - Music Play: Up to 7 hours - Standby Time: 200 to 400 hours Personal Organizer: - Calculator, Calendar, Alarm Clock, World Clock - Stopwatch, Currency converter, E-book reader Package Content: 1 x Nokia Aeon Concept Replica Mobile Phone 2 x Standard 1200mAH Rechargeable Battery 1 x Mobile Phone Charger 1 x USB to Memory Card Adaptor 1 x Wired Earphones with MIC and Clip